Meet the Time Traveling Dragonets!
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Meet the dragonets who traveled back in time. Something beyond a dragon's dream...yet it happens. A dragon changed the world 10,000 years ago by doing the impossible. But he left something behind before he died. A story unravels as the dragons, who have no clue what is going on, try to piece the puzzle together. But how will this affect the future as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is mysteryreader6626! I would like you to meet my new story of time travel! The dragonets go to the past and introduce themselves. OMG this is the 100th story on fanfiction.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The war was over. For good. Sunny's mom, Thorn, was crowned queen. And Burn and blister are dead! Just like the fake prophecy. Clay finally got to see my sibs not during war and tsunami got to see her family. All was well...or is it?

This story is a time travel story, but i need some ideas, so tell me what you guys want to happen, like would you like them introduce themselves to every dragon, or themselves depending on their tribe? Tell me what you want! please comment.

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out.**


	2. Happy Gatherings

**Here is the REAL chapter. This is the prolugue. Underline prolugue, so it is going to be short. Sorry if you think I didn't get them right. Please tell me some tips on how to! Thanks to Guest for asking, if not it would've taken longer. But please use a name, I don't like calling people guest because I don't know who is who. Does anyone want to Beta this story?**

* * *

The war was over. Peace has returned and the dragonets went to visit Sunny's mother, but...

"Are we there yet? " Jambu asked again after 5 seconds of the last reply.

"No." Tsunami replied.

"My wings are tired."

" Will you stop complaining?" Tsunami replied annoyed. She turned to Jambu's younger sister and asked, " Is he always this annoying?"

A voice next to Tsunami, camouflaged, said, " Yes, he is."

" I am not annoying! I am-" Jambu protested. He was cut off by a Mudwing.

"Is there going to be a feast? With a cow?" Clay eagerly asked Sunny.

"Yes, my mom is laying a feast at the palace to welcome us, since we have been away planning for the school. I specifically asked for a cow for you." Sunny beamed at Clay. Clay smiled back.

"There is a huge library, right?" Starflight asked Sunny as he flew with the help of Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, and Riptide.

"Yeah, I saw one, and it is huge." Said Peril in the back of the group.

" I will help read to you." Fatespeaker nudged.

"Thanks." Starflight said. Jambu once again opened his mouth.

" I saw that palace last time we came, but why is it less scary?" All sighed, knowing Jambu would ask that question.

"Sunny's mom remodeled it after she became queen." Deathbringer said as he abandoned helping Starlfight to fly up front. ***cough, cough, next to Glory, cough, cough***

"Oh." He replied. They all arrived in front of the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said one of the two dragon guards.

"Hi Quibli, hi Smolder."

"Hi princess!" Said the two in sync, they moved to make way. Smolder and Quibli glared at each other as Sunny walked by in pure jealously. Tsunami whispered, " Does Sunny not notice the two dragons who like her?" Everyone nodded. Tsunami sighed and everyone else entered the palace.

( **A.N. I was going to end it here, but here is the rest. **)

"Wow." All said, who were speechless.

"Is this the same Sandwing palace?" Asked Glory. Sunny nodded her head. Everyone was at awe of the remodeled Sandwing Palace. It was...magnificent. Thorn sure put a whole ton of work into this place. She took out all the VERY creepy stuff of Burn's collection and the dragon heads. And replaced it with a whole ton of other remodels. By the looks of it, it took a whole year or more._'It is a surprise it took less,'_ Tsunami thought.

"How did they finish all this?" Asked a awed Tsunami. Others were agreeing, but a bunch of guards led them to the dining room. The dining room was completely clean and probably took a few days to clean it and a gigantic feast, which would've fed an entire army or Clay, was laid in front of them. Clay made a beeline to the cow and ate a huge chunk of it.

"Moons, this is delicious." Clay said while eating.

"I am glad you like it." said a kind voice.

Sunny gasped, "Mom!" and ran to her and hugged her. Everyone besides the happy mother and daughter saw the envious looks sent to Sunny by all the dragonets.

"Are you all hungry? Come and go eat!" Everyone sat down and Starflight bowed to Thorn.

"No need for that." Thorn told Starflight and he nodded. Everyone sat down and began eating and talking. Sunny and her mom were catching up, Starflight to Riptide about learning in the Sea Kingdom, Tsunami and Glory were arguing who would be a better queen, and Clay and Jambu were eating. Peril joined Starflight's and Riptide's conversation. It was a happy gathering, but not for long.

"Queen Thorn! " yelled a guard who ran into the room. Thorn who was sitting at the head stood up.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. The guard ran up and whispered something to her. Thorn's eyes widened.

"Mom, what is it?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing...there has been a call for a meeting between all the queens," she replied. Glory stood up, but Thorn held up a talon.

"Glory, there is no need. Grandeur is there already for you, since you were away. She shall take your place instead of the other old queens." Thorn shuddered at the thought of the other queens, from what she heard, they shouldn't have been! Sunny told her Glory was much better. She trusted her daughter's opinion. Thorn turned to Smolder.

"Take our guests to their rooms," she ordered. Smolder nodded and bowed and the dragons followed him. Sunny stayed behind.

"Mom, are you okay? I can go with you if you like?" Sunny offered. Thorn shook her head as in a no.

"No, you can not. It would be much better of you stayed," and Thorn left the room, leaving a daughter with a frown upon her face. Thorn sighed as she almost reached the entrance; it was for too dangerous for Sunny to come. She could only pray that she was safe for what is going to happen. It was almost time. Time for it to happen.

* * *

**A cliff hanger! I already have an idea for the next chapter, so it might be short. Maybe I will combine them together, so yeah. After I post chapter 3, I will combine them if you wonder. **

**Kate: Riptide to the disclaimer, and I won't take no for an answer. **

**Riptide: Fine, mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own a thing. **

**Kate: Thanks, and I had an idea to do questions at the end of each chapter. Review and check out the poll in my profile!**

**What is your favorite subject out of math, science, history, English, or P.E? Did you ever have a crush?**

**My answers: History and yes. **


	3. The Avenger

In a secret cave where you shall never know, shadows danced and moved across the quiet walls. Shadows of dragons sitting down or walking across the room was the only sign of movement in the cave.

Thorn sat down and waited patiently and decided to observe her surroundings. There was seven seats made of stone on the round, stone, gray table and only five occupied. Only six seats shall be filled and the last forever unoccupied(hopefully. The NightWings better not launch a war or something trying to take the Rainforest and get a new queen..Thorn had enough wars for a lifetime).

Each seat was painted on the back by some of the best artists. Thorn's seat was painted with a yellow sun and some rays. Ruby's seat, the SkyWing Queen and Scarlet's daughter, was painted with three tall, brown mountains covered in snow at the top. The Rainforest seat was painted with two typical rainforest trees with vines connecting and flowers at the bottom of the trees. Glacier's seat was painted with a single, yet extravagant and well detailed, snowflake. Thorn kind of envied Glacier's seat, because she got a pretty, detailed snowflake and Thorn got a simple and boring sun! Not that she would admit she was jealous... Moorhen had a mud marsh, which the kind Queen liked. The NightWing seat was decorated with a nightsky. The moon was in the center and stars decorated around the white glowing moon. It was a shame it shall never, and forever more, be occupied again. The last seat of the circle was Coral's seat, it was decorated with a necklace of pearl laying ontop of a red coral. Thorn thought it was kinda funny how Coral's name matched her picture. The seat was also unoccupied, which was why everyone was waiting.

When Thorn finished, she decided to move onto the queens. Granduer, the substitute for Glory-er she means Queen Glory(She was still adjusting that the Dragonet of Destiny, that was much younger than her, was a queen of TWO tribes. Thorn respected her for that) was waiting as still as a statue, but a look of annoyance was written all over the old RainWing. Queen Glacier was glaring at Queen Ruby. There was a thick tension between the two, most likely because of the war. Queen Moorhen was sighing, and looking quite bored. Thorn felt some sympathy for her, because it was awfully boring to be in this cold cave. When Thorn was done, all she could do was wait bored out of her mind.

After what felt like one thousand years, finally there was flapping of wings. Thorn and Moorhen sighed in relief, and Thorn swore she heard Granduer as well, but when she didn't make a movement out of the corner of Thorn's eye. Coral was finally arrived. Coral entered composed the room, and her usual pearl draped over her were gone, because of today's topic and meeting. Thorn didn't know what the meeting was about, but she was about to find out.

Coral sat in her place on the table,"I'm sorry I am late. I was writing my latest book, The Tales of Sorrow, when I realized the time was going by so fast." Moorhen frowned and replied,"You were writing when everyone was on time?" That was a bad way to put it. Coral stiffened and have the MudWing queen a glare. The tension was still very high between all the queens, even though the war was over. Thorn had to stop any arguments, as the new queen of the sand.

"Tales of Sorrow? I am sure the story is wonderful. What is it about?" Coral's glare slackened and she turned to Thorn, who was across from her, and said,"Ah yes. It is about a mother who's husband and was killed and she must get over her sorrow." Wonder where she got the idea, but least the tension disappeared. Granduer coughed, getting the SeaWing's attention.

"Shall we start the meeting?" she asked. Coral nodded and the serious look wasn't one Thorn was happy about. "The meeting is something all queens know, except you, Thorn, since you are new. Let me start with this question, Queen Thorn, have you ever read or heard the story, The Curse of the Sky?" Thorn nodded. Her mother told the story to her when she was a little baby dragonet. "What does this have to do with the meeting?" Thorn asked.

Coral nodded,"Yes I am getting to that. Tell us what the story was about." Thorn nodded, but she was confused. What was the point of telling some silly tale to scare dragonets?

Thorn replied to the question anyways,"Long time ago, in the Kingdom of Night, lived a young dragon named, Avenger. He had a happy life, but on the day he turned a fully grown dragon, there was a terrible accident. Avenger's only parent, his mother, was murdered. Died at her own son's talons. Avenger learned he was born with a gift and a curse; the curse and power of being a amigus. He was the the first ever, and the knowledge of killing his own mother when his powers were out of control was too much, so he sought a way to bring her back. He tried everything in his power to find a way to bring her back, using his knowledge and magic. Finally, he had a break through. He learned that on the day of the eclipse, when all the three moons and sun come together, his powers were the most powerful. Exactly at noon, he walked to the edge closest to the sun and used his powers to do something terrible. He created rift in time. There was a cost. Using his power bit by bit, he lost his soul bit by bit. Creating the rift used the most magic ever, so Avenger went mad. He sold his soul creating the rift. He went back in time, accomplishing the impossible, but because he was mad killed his mother once again before he was even born. Before he died, he cursed(the talking way, not the magic way) all the land for his mistakes, but realized it was all his fault because he became obsessed with a way to bring back his mother, when she would have wanted for him to live out his life. Before his final breath, he created the Curse of the Sky, hoping to make up for his mistakes. The curse gave other dragons his powers and gift as a side affect, but the main reason was at the stroke of midnight, that the rift will once again open. Instead of doing something horrible like he did, the chosen ones shall remake the future or learn from their mistakes. The result is unknown. Because it is the opposite of his original spell, the times are the opposite. I believe that is the whole story, is that all?" The queens nodded at the story.

"Yes, and your reply to your earlier question is that story was to do with everything with this meeting, in fact that story is true." Thorn was shocked, but it wasn't the most shocking she heard in her life. Your friend betraying you and getting you egg stolen, your mate disappearing, two NightWings strolling into your queen trying to convince you something, then a Dragonet of Destiny trying to stop you, you find out she is your daughter, you find out the people you have tried to punish you whole life is dead, and one of the biggest surprises: Your mate actually sent you a letter, and you never received, but he has been around for like nine years, and had never tried again to contact you! This was one of the more...minor surprises going on in Thorn's life.

Life is full of surprises. Like the time when Sunny choose her to be queen, the leader of the Scorpion Den to be queen. She was so suprised and overwhelmed, but at the same time so proud. Proud that her daughter trusted her enough to be a queen and lead the SandWings. Thorn wasn't there for Sunny's whole life, but Sunny loved her all the same. It wasn't that Thorn wasn't disappointed that she missed the moment Sunny hatched, or her first word or step. What are her strengths and weaknesses? But from what she has seen, Sunny is kind, and even though many underestimate her;she is brave and strong. Thorn was as proud at her daughter, was that how the mother of Avenger felt? Proud even though her own son killed her? If Sunny has done that, Thorn wouldn't be angry. It wasn't her fault, but theses questions shall remain unanswered. But taking this all in was hard for Thorn.

"Are you sure? This is, after all, just a story." The Ice dragon was the one to reply before Coral. Glacier's voice rang loud, but true in the cave,"As true as you and I."

_As true as you and I._

"How did you guys come to believe this?" she asked. The queens replied,"It has been passed down from the royal families for generations, even though the rest have forgotten."

This was way too beyond anything that Thorn had imagined, but she had to accept it. It was part of her duty from the moment her daughter laid the "Wings of Fire" on her neck. "Ok, now what?"

"It is almost time,"Granduer said.

"Time for what?"

"The eclipse is coming. The first in ten thousand years, since the last. The first since Avenger created the rift. It is almost time for the rift to reopen for the second time in history. It is tommorow." Glacier's words held a strong meaning, but everyone was too afraid to ask the question on their minds.

"The reason for this meeting is this warning. Any dragon, big or small, may be chosen to go back in time, but the question is..who?" Thorn had an idea who may be a option, but she had a question first. It has been bothering her for the whole meeting and has been lingering in her mind, since she was a child when she first heard this story.

"How do the "chosen ones" come back to our time?"

"I don't know." Uh oh.

* * *

**Yay! I hope this is getting better is it goes along, but dang the story part was long! This probably answers your question on how they travel back in time, but it doesn't answer how they do it! You just have to wait and see ;). I hoped you liked it! Please check out my one-shots, Life of Lies or Ocean's Love, and also my poll on my profile! Please review, fav, and follow the one-shots and this one too. No flames! And did you guys read the Moon Rising? No spoilers please! For me, unfortunaly, none of the libraries in my area have it, and five people already put it on hold. I didn't because, well, I didn't want to waste the money and might as well be patient. I probably will get it during summer(hopefully the libraries have it by then). Wish me luck! See you guys next time!**

**Kate: Glacier, do the disclaimer.**

**Glacier: It is queen to you.**

**Kate: Fine, Queen Glacier, please do the disclaimer.**

**Glacier: I could freeze you with me ice breath.**

**Kate:*flinches* But I am the narrator, so I could ruin you in this story...**

**Glacier: Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own me or the rest of the Wings of Fire.**

**Kate: Good and don't forget the follow and fav! I love the review I get and every follow, fav, or review I get encourages me to write when school isn't ruining my life!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
